


Por quien aulla el lobo

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Theo decide que es tiempo de confesar sus sentimientos.





	Por quien aulla el lobo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For whom the wolf howls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265383) by [Albus_Yawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn). 



> Bueno esté es una traducción de For whom the wolf howls. O aquél es traducción de este, como sea.

_"Veras, es mejor si lo dejas salir"_

**_Por quien aulla el lobo_ **

El sol comenzaba alzarse sobre la durmiente ciudad de Beacon Hills cuando Theo Raeken abrió los ojos. Estaba en su camioneta con el aire acondicionado a toda marcha, y a pesar de que cualquier otra persona sentiría un frío atroz, a él no le importó, porque en verdad tenía otra cosa por la que preocuparse, la misma cosa que había hecho que estacionara la camioneta allí.

Al lado del vehículo, la vieja estructura de bloques ya a punto de caerse se veía completamente opaca, tal como se había sentido el todo ese tiempo: sin energías, vacío, al borde del abismo. No había dudas de que a pesar de su aparente redención, su vida seguía siendo una mierda.

Theo a veces se preguntaba si alguna vez iba a saber lo que era ser feliz de verdad. Después de todo, eso era algo que se merecía cualquier persona, hiciese lo que hiciese. Sin embargo, la respuesta siempre era la misma. _“Claro que, no. Tú mereces sufrir”_

Y así hubiese sido si Theo se hubiese echado a morir. Pero no, no le daba la gana; así que allí estaba parado frente a su destino y a punto de hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de hacer lo único que podría traer paz y posiblemente felicidad.

Tras exhalar un suspiro, el joven se bajó de su reluciente camioneta y pasó a través de las viejas paredes. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, incapaz de levantarla, mientras caminaba con lentitud y con la pesadez que siempre se siente cuando vas a decir algo importante. Tan exhorto estaba en su recorrido que no se percató como una fresca brisa le acariciaba los maltratados cabellos. De todas formas no era nada importante lo que pasara a su alrededor,  no era nada comparado con el que ahora estaba frente a él, Él que valía la pena ahora.

“Hola, Liam” dijo en susurro bajito que sabía que el otro había escuchado. Sin dejar que le contestara y aún sin levantar la cara por la pena, continuo “Disculpa que me aparezca así tan de repente, pero esto es algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo, algo que me ha carcomido el alma, algo que necesito sacar fuera.

Theo hizo a una pausa para ver si había algún tipo de negación. Como él beta no dijo nada, decidió que podía continuar.

“Veras la cosa es que desde hace mucho tiempo, yo” la  garganta se le secó, el corazón le había llegado hasta allí; se sentía nervioso, algo que jamás pensó que pudiese llegar a sentir. Afortunadamente, una nueva brisa sopló y le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba “La cosa es que estoy enamorado de ti, Liam”

Haberlo dicho se sintió como un gran alivio, como cuando estás esperando a tu primer hijo, ansioso, y el doctor te dice que es un hermoso y sano bebé, o como cuando te arrodillas frente a la mujer de tus sueños para pedirle matrimonio y luego de una larga espera, ella te dice que sí. Como en esos momentos, Theo sintió una profunda alegría, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

“Y sí” siguió hablando ahora con la dificultad del llanto “Es un poco cursi, pero ya te lo dije. Puedes reírte de mí si quieres, pero te amo, Liam Dunbar”

Y finalmente fue que alzó los ojos y los enfocó al destino de sus profundas palabras.

Allí, entre la grama amarillenta producto la sequía, se encontraba el elegante pedazo de piedra, alto, imponente, lleno de memorias, y en el centro, tallado a la perfección aparecía escrito:

“Liam Dunbar”

1996 – 2017

En medio del silencio de aquella fría mañana, con el sol a penas sin levantarse por completo, lo único que se escuchó fue un largo, profundo y desgarrador aullido lleno de tristeza y de impotencia y de dolor.

 

 

 


End file.
